Transformers Prime: The infamous Darksplicer
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Remake) A young Japanese boy moves to Jasper, Nevada to visit his family and meet his childhood friend, Jack Darby. What seemed like a normal trip turns to a battlefield of two robot factions. One faction fight for peace while the other faction fights for control. one of the factions attempt to capture for some unknown purpose. However...he finds out why...
1. Announcement and OCs in the story

(A/N: this is a remake of my first Transformers Prime fanfic. there's going to be some changes and including some OCs. I'll be removing the old one and the movie one and remake it. I don't own Transformers Prime or any video game or movie Reference you may see in the story, nor Felix and Rachael their both my friends' OCs, but my OCs. you need my permission to use my OCs. also when you guys saw the story adoption from my old one...I had no intention. my brother fucked it up and he's now forbidden to use my tablet ever again. also for safety measure I'll be rating this story an M for possible lemons going on in the story.)

(A/N: here's a list of Current OCs and upcoming OCs and what voice they will sound like. I haven't determine whether to add their bios in the story or in my transformers bio of my first OC. First chapter is coming up.)

Dante Mojima: English voice: Spike Spencer Japanese voice: Kōichi Yamadera

Darksplicer: English voice: Travis Willingham Japanese voice: Kōichi Yamadera

Emile Mojima/Dawnbreaker: English voice: Michelle Ruff Japanese voice: Saori Seto

Koji Mojima/Bladestorm: English voice: Liam O' Brien Japanese voice: Hiroki Narimiya

Jin Mojima/Nightblade: English voice: Patrick Seitz Japanese voice: Rikiya Koyama

Kenji Sakamoto/Bolt: English voice: Seon King Japanese voice: Satoshi Tokushige

Rose Mojima/Moonblade: English voice: Wendee Lee Japanese voice: Nana Mizuki

Aizawa Mojima/Dark Night: English voice: Johnny Bosch Japanese voice: Toshiyuki Morikawa

Rachael Miramoto/Fury: English voice: Amanda C. Miller Japanese voice: Atsuko Yuya

Felix Santiago/Sting: Ben Pronsky


	2. The start of a crazy adventure (1of4)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

(near Jasper, Nevada 4:45pm)

My name is Dante Mojima. I'm a mechanic who works on cars and planes for a living. today's the day, I get to live with my family in Jasper, Nevada to meet an old friend of mine. however let's just say that this day wasn't your usual normal day. I'll explain why in a minute.

I was heading to Jasper with my motorcycle while enjoying the nice sun. it was nice for starts but I've always wondered if the place ever rained. not that I don't mind a little rain.

anyway, as I was driving on my motorcycle, I remembered passing by a woman who rode the same motorcycle model as mine but blue. I didn't get much description on the woman due to her blue motorcycle helment and visor covering her eyes. she had a blue jumpsuit and had black gloves on. however I did a good look on her reaction when she saw me. shocked. does she know me? eh...who knows.

I pretty much shrugged it off and continued driving to town.

"so this is Jasper, Nevada. not a fan for deserts...but I hope it's worth the trip."

as I got there, I started looking for a place called Knockout burger and I managed to find the place in about maybe five minutes but you can never guess who I found.

"Vince..." I growled.

that's right. Mother fucking Vince. the childhood bully who always thought he could beat me in fights but he always ended up with a broken arm that took him a whole month for his arm to recover. I noticed the shit head was going to get away with food he didn't pay but I got in his way in a blink of an eye and he stops his car.

the moment Vince saw me, he was scared shitless. yeah...he remembers me. I got off my motorcycle, forced Vince out of the car and dragged him by the arm in front of the cashier.

"Pay him now or I'll break your fucking arm!"

"a-alright! alright!"

He quickly takes his money out of his pocket and pays the cashier the food.

"if I catch you do that again, I'll cut your fucking fingers! GOT IT!?"

Vince quickly nods in fear. I threw him down the ground as he gets up, runs back to his car, drives around my motorcycle and drives away the restaurant in a panic.

"thank you, sir."

I looked at him with a smirk.

"Jack Darby. did you forget about me all this time?"

It didn't took him a minute or so to realize who I am.

"Dante?"

"bingo!"

"my god, man. it's been so long."

"I know. is your shift done?"

"yeah! be right there!" he said rather excited as he rushed out of his station.

Jack Darby. my childhood friend. the first time we met when my uncle, Aizawa, and his dad went to war. we had some things in common like we both wanted to be in the army. I went to Chicago to start my new job as a mechanic.

Jack walked out of the restaurant and we started talking about our childhood. Jack's phone started ringing and guess who called? it was his mom. June Darby. I can hear June talking to Jack about going back home safely and other things.

I signalled Jack to give me the phone so I can talk to June.

"hey, mom. guess who's here?"

Jack gives me the phone and I smiled a bit.

"good evening, June-Chan. can you guess who this is?"

I swear I heard her gasp through the phone.

"Dante?"

"that's right. it's been 8 years since we last met."

"It has. what brings you in Jasper?"

"well I decided to move with my family. you've met them. mom told me she lives near your house."

"Yeah. she lives in front of my house."

"I also got hired to work here as a mechanic."

"that's good. be sure you two get home safely."

"I will. bye." I said with a chuckle.

"bye."

I hunged up the phone and gave it back to Jack.

"what was so funny?"

"you know how paranoid your mom is. she wanted us to be sure we get home safely."

Jack rolled his eyes. yup...we know how June can be. he suddenly sees the same blue motorcycle that I passed by next to my motorcycle.

this is how it all began.


	3. The start of a crazy adventure (2 of 4)

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Jack sees the motorcycle and he was mesmerized of how perfect the motorcycle looked like.

"Uh...Jack? I'm pretty sure I saw a woman go on that motorcycle not so long ago. I don't she would be happy if she saw you try to-"

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say as Jack went towards the bike and starts feeling it.

"Get near it..."

I sighed and got on my bike and got a phone call from my mother as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dante, where are you?"

"I'm with Jack, Mom."

"Don't be late, Dante. I want to show you the new house."

"I know, Mom. I'll try to be there."

"Okay, Dante. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I said as I hung up the phone.

Sierra showed up talking to Jack but I didn't pay much attention to the conversation as I looked at the rear mirror to see two purple-black cars heading towards my direction.

"The hell...?"

Gang members? Somehow I doubt that.

Suddenly the motorcycle's engine roared to life and wheelies out of the parking lot and zooms away from me.

"Jack! Hang on!"

I start up my motorcycle and chased after Jack. However I wasn't aware of one of the cars were right behind me and hits the back of my motorcycle making me swerve to the opposite direction.

"Oy! Nani Atae!?"

Translation: Hey! What gives!?

It pushes me again and this time it pissed me off. I take out my katana and as I got close to the car, I sliced the whole car in half. I have never seen my katana cut down metal like that.

"Seinaru Kuso! That's sharp!"

Translation: Holy shit!

I managed to catch up with Jack as yellow and black car hits another purple-black car. I'm not an expert on cars so bear with me. Now if that wasn't crazy enough, we jumped off the road and landed next to a boy playing his toy car.

"Whoa." The boy said rather surprised as he stopped playing his toy car.

"You have no idea." Jack said trying to catch his breathe.

"Dante? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. What is going o-"

I didn't get the chance to finish what I was going to say when a loud metallic thud landed right behind me. I looked behind me and there was a big robot.

"Seinaru Kuso..."

"Run!"

Jack and the boy ran to a hiding spot and I tried to get away from the robot with my motorcycle. The robot tried to grab me but a slim blue female robot kicks the robot away from me.

"This ends here, Con!"

I drove away and got next to Jack.

"Jack! What is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!"

The blue robot was very agile and she knocked the shit out of that purple robot. However the purple robot took her down.

"Jack. Keep an eye on my motorcycle. I'm going to help to her."

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

I ignored him, got off my motorcycle, walked to a safe distance where I can't be seen, took out my scoped revolver and kept my aim on the purple robot's head and...

*Bang!*

The purple robot gets shot in the visor and blinding it's sight, gets knocked back by the blue robot and she slices it in half with her hidden blade in her wrist. I'll repeat that again. She cut the robot in half with her hidden blade in her wrist. Wow...I blew the smoke out of the revolver and holstered my revolver.

Out of no where a green hummer jumps of a bridge, lands next to the blue robot and Transforms into bulky green robot. I didn't hear what he said because me, Jack and the boy got away undetected without being seen. This was probably a bad move due to the fact that these are fucking robots that can find me in a heartbeat.

3 hours later

I said goodbye to Jack and the boy named Raf and got home. And...this is when things go almost nuts.

"Dante! Where were you!? I was worried sick that something bad might happen to you."

My Mom and my Uncle were worried sick about me. So were my twin brothers and sister.

"Something did happened..."

Mom gasps in shocked.

"What happened?"

I can't tell her about the robots. She'll think I'm crazy.

"There these purple cars that came out of nowhere and chased me and Jack off the road. I don't know if they were in some gang but thankfully someone helped us to chase them away. Me and Jack never got the chance to thank cause we got away in a panic. Thank god we weren't hurt."

"What did model of the cars look like?" Uncle Aizawa asked.

He gives me this suspicious look as if I'm lying.

"Um...I think they were Lamborghinis."

Aizawa sighs and looks annoyed. Does he know something about this?

"Well...at least your safe. Jin. Koji. Show your brother his room." Mom said.

I was lead upstairs to my room next to Jin's room. The room was okay. Not so big. Not so small. Not complaining. I decided to take a rest due that crazy incident. Something tells me...that this is just the beginning of this craziness.

(Aizawa pov)

2 hours later

I decided to stay up night and started Thinking about what Dante told me when suddenly my cellphone rings and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"They're at it again."_

"Who? the cons?"

"_No! The Autobots!"_

I sighed. Here we go again...

"What did they do this time?"

_"Property damage and traffic jams."_

"I don't think that may be your main concern. I think my nephew made contact with the cons."

_"What?!"_

"Just a theory. He said him and his friend were chased by two purple cars."

_"You don't think they made contact with the Autobots, right?"_

"Can't say for sure. I'm going to have a word with my nephew when I get the chance."

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Aizawa."_

"Don't need to tell me twice, Fowler." I said with a chuckle and hung up the phone.

I fear Dante is in danger and the cons will no doubt go after him. I need to have a word with Optimus about when I get the chance.


	4. The start of a crazy adventure (3 of 4)

(A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Sorry for the huge hiatus. Never thought thinking for ideas would take such a long hiatus. Wow...you guys really want to see more of this story. Well I'll give you more of it. On with the story.)

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

The next day. I was getting dressed as I played my favorite song: the man who sold the world by Midge Ure (1982 studio version) on my tape cassette player with my earphones on. Yes it's old but my uncle got me into these kind of music when I was small. As I got dressed and ate my breakfast, I got in my garage and removed the covers of my motorcycle. I was readying my bike when Uncle Aizawa showed up. He was looking at me if I did something bad and that I might be lying to him. Which I was so that he didn't think I would go insane.

"Hey, Dante. Mind if I ask you a question?" He asked with concern.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Did the woman say anything to you?"

"Not really...she came back unscathed and I asked if we ever wanted to talk and to know each other more if she's ever free. That's all." I scratched my head a bit.

He had this mischievous smirk on his face as if I was joking.

"Getting a girlfriend, eh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"W-what?! No!" I stammered.

I see the same blue motorcycle from yesterday with the same woman.

"Oh! Here she is! Got to go! Bye!" I said in a hurry as I got on the motorcycle and drove to the woman.

"Go good luck with your girlfriend!" Aizawa shouted.

"Damare! (Shut up!)" I shouted at him.

The woman wanted me to follow her and we went somewhere in the desert of Nevada.

"Does he always act like that?" She asks me.

"Only when he wants to mess around like a fool. By the way...I never asked your name." I said as I looked at her briefly.

"Arcee."

"Dante Mojima." I smiled a bit.

"Like wise. Nice shot by the way. Been in battle before?"

"Not really. That incident was my first time in battle. I did some military training from my uncle to defend myself. Besides I wouldn't want someone to harm a woman like you." I smirked.

I think I made her blush cause she stayed quiet. We drove towards a boulder...at first I thought she was crazy but the boulder opened some sort of secret passage. We go in it and drove through a tunnel and went in some sort of silo. The silo was not the thing that got me all awed. It was the giant robots.

"This the boy you were talking about, Arcee?" A red white and blue robot asked.

"Yes, sir. He saved my life from being terminated." Arcee said with seriousness.

The woman turned to be some sort of holograph as it disappeared and the motorcycle turned to the same female robot I saved yesterday.

"Dante?" I heard Jack.

As I turned to Jack, I just scratched my head. Jack told me these robots are Autobots. Protectors from Cybertron and now protectors of earth. He found it ridiculous but I find that true. The other robots identified themselves as Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Strange names for robots...Then there's this hyper active girl Asian girl who decided to play the 20 question game with me. At least I managed to get her name. Her name is Miko.

"Ikimasu Au~ei... (Go away...)" I groaned as I pinched my nose bridges.

Miko looked like she was going to shout at me but Jack just told her off that I had one of those bad mornings. Yeah...never was a morning person. Thankfully that got Miko to leave me alone. About 10 minutes later after Ratchet's whining, an alarm was set off.

"What's going on!?" Jack shouted.

"Proximity sensors. Someone is above." Raf explained.

"It's agent Fowler and agent Aizawa." Ratchet said gravely.

"What!? Uncle Aizawa is here!?" I said as I held my hair in a panic.

"You know him?" Optimus asked me.

"That's my mother's brother. He used to be in the military before he retired. What does he have to do with you guys?" I said with a bit more panic.

"Special Agents Fowler and Aizawa are our designated liason to the outside world. As they intend to visit when they are...issues. it may not be best to meet them at this time." Optimus advised.

I quickly hid my motorcycle in an empty room as me, Miko, Jack and Raf hid underneath one of the computer consoles and heard the elevator open as the alarm stopped.

"Fowler. It's best you stay quiet on this one." I heard Aizawa groaned.

"And why should I?! They could've hurt someone!"

"See that right there? You're not acting professional when it comes to this. Makes you feel like a child. Now they were lucky no one was hurt or killed otherwise they would be in some deep trouble. Now please...stay quiet."

I hear what probably sounded like grumbling from Fowler as I just grinned.

"What was that? You said something?" I heard Aizawa ask.

"Nothing."

"Thought so. Ahem. Anyway...there's been some reports of two vehicles of a blue motorcycle and a yellow and black car speeding almost endangering civilians on the highway. I'm assuming Bumblebee and Arcee had something to do with it." Aizawa said with a professional manner.

The look on Bumblebee and Arcee's face says "We fucked up. Big time."

"Furthermore...We disposed of the two cons' remains Arcee and...my cousin eliminated...according to the surveillance footage." Aizawa sighed.

Everyone had the look of shock of what Aizawa just said.

"I never expected the katana that my cousin had would cut a con in half in one slash. When Dante came back home, he tells me a "gang" attacked him and Jack and that a woman who I believe is Arcee saved them. Dante is a very good liar and he was lucky that he didn't expose your identity otherwise I would have him in custody and that's something I don't want to do even if it is a family member...anyway...the cons are back again, are they?" Aizawa said as I heard a bit of head scratching.

"I'm afraid so." Optimus said gravely.

"Then we need to wake up the Pentagon!" Fowler declared.

"Fowler! Shizukana! (Quiet!)" Aizawa shouted.

I heard a yelp from Fowler as Jack just held his mouth from laughing. Aizawa clears his throat and sighs.

"I doubt the Pentagon can destroy a highly advanced machine that can easily destroy an entire army. For now...we need to rely on the Autobots. The Pentagon can sit on their asses on important things than what we're dealing. If the situation gets out of hand then maybe if the Pentagon aren't acting foolish, then we might call them."

Damn...I never knew he would act like that. The conversation was short thankfully as Fowler and Aizawa began leaving. However...

"Oh. And Arcee? Good luck with Dante. You'll need it." Aizawa said mischievously.

As I hear the elevator ascend, I waited for a few minutes til Ratchet gave us the okay that they left.

I left the hiding with Jack, Raf and Miko as I saw Arcee looking furiously embarrassed right at me. The fuck did I do?

"Don't look at me like that. Aizawa says the stupidest things just to humiliate people or just to make people laugh." I said with seriousness.

Arcee just looks away crossing her arms as Jack, Raf and Miko snickered. Women...


End file.
